Memory Chips
by Rei-no-otome
Summary: Kurapika yang kehilangan ingatannya menjalani hari yang baru bersama Kuroro. Bagaimana kisah mereka saat tinggal satu atap? RnR? Trans-gender! Crossover between AU/AR and CANON! Chapter 4 updated!
1. Orientation!

**Disclaimer:** Y. Togashi

**Main Character:** Kuroro. L & Kurapika. K

**Warning:** Crossover dari AU/AR dengan CANON! Dan, Kurapika di sini cewek!

**Enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

Cicitan burung pipit, matahari yang memulai aktifitasnya untuk menyinari alam, dan bulan yang perlahan memudar dari sisi pandang manusia merupakan serangkaian siklus yang biasa terjadi.

Musim panas yang menjelang menghantarkan nuansa semangat membara pada masyarakat sekitar.

Rikura, sebuah kota yang dijadikan persinggahan bagi wisatawan domestik maupun mancanegara.

Tempat dimana masyarakat dapat dengan mudah mencari laba dengan mengandalkan apapun yang dapat dipergunakan,

Beralih pada sebuah rumah sederhana, dimana dua insan tinggal satu atap.

Kedua insan ini merupakan muda-mudi yang baru mencapai kepala dua. Dengan berprofesi sebagai Pemilik Toko Bunga, nafkah serta konsumsi dapat mereka dapat dengan mudah.

* * *

**Memory Chips**

**

* * *

**

Seorang gadis berparas rupawan menyipitkan matanya. Tak kuasa menahan radiasi matahari yang menyorot lensa matanya.

Ia berjengit perlahan, mencoba untuk membiasakan diri dari cahaya yang kian membias.

Setelahnya, ia tersadar bahwa pagi telah menjelang. Bukan saatnya ia terbaring di ranjang, dan berleha-leha laksana pemalas.

Sang gadis dengan bola mata serupa langit biru berbenah diri. Setelah menyisir rapi helaian rambut pirang, dan merapikan _mini-dress_ berwarna hijau _toska_ yang telah dikenakannya, ia segera beranjak menuju sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan yang menjadi moncong rumahnya. Ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan beraneka ragam bunga.

'Sudah kuduga,' tebaknya begitu melihat siluet seseorang yang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, lengkap dengan celemek berwarna putih polos berlabel "_Happy Flower Shop_"—yang merupakan nama toko mereka berdua.

Siluet tersebut berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan sang gadis.

Siluet yang ternyata merupakan seorang pemuda tampan dengan bola mata dan helaian rambut yang bagaikan langit kelam di malam hari itu lalu menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Pagi, Kurapika," sapanya pada sang gadis.

Ah, sang gadis—Kurapika—selalu merasa kalah dari sang pemuda bernama Kuroro tersebut. Pasalnya, entah sudah keberapa kali ia didahuli sang pemuda.

Kuroro memang seorang pekerja yang rajin. Di pagi buta, ia sudah berkemas-kemas toko, siap memberi label "_open_" di depan pintu tokonya. Benar-benar tekun.

Rona merah menyebar di pembuluh darah bagian pipi Kurapika.

Seorang gadis terlihat pemalas dibanding seorang pemuda? Tentu itu suatu hal yang memalukan.

"Pagi."

Tak banyak bicara, Kurapika mengambil celemek yang semula dicantelkan di dekat meja kasir, dikenakannya pula celemek tersebut sehingga dapat dikenali bahwa ia juga merupakan pemilik toko bunga ini.

Karir sebagai pengusaha bunga telah mereka rintis selama tiga tahun.

Sebenarnya, tiga tahun yang lalu Kurapika terkena _amnesia _yang membuat ia terlupa akan segala macam hal yang telah dialaminya.

Yang ia ingat, ia terbangun dari tidurnya dengan perban yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya, tak lupa—dengan Kuroro di sisi kirinya.

Ketika ia bertanya siapa dirinya, Kuroro hanya menjawab bahwa ia adalah kekasih Kuroro yang kecelakaan baru-baru ini, yang bernama "Kurapika".

Kurapika tak lantas percaya begitu saja pada ucapan Kuroro. Ada banyak hal yang terasa janggal di pikirannya. Akan tetapi, perlahan, ia mulai menyadari kebaikan hati Kuroro.

Karena itulah, ia memantapkan hati, bahwa sekalipun Kuroro berbohong, ia tak akan pernah membencinya.

Sejak saat itulah ia hidup dengan pekerjaan sebagai pemilik toko.

Kuroro mengaku bahwa Kurapika sangat menyukai bunga. Itulah sebabnya, mereka memilih profesi ini untuk mereka geluti.

* * *

"Kurapika!"

Kurapika tersentak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, untuk menatap dua bola _onyx_ yang memandanginya dengan sorot keheranan.

"Kenapa, Kuroro?"

Kuroro menghela nafas, namun, sedetik kemudian—kembali—ia memajang senyuman tipis.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya. Kau melamun sejak tadi, Kurapika. Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Tidak."

Kurapika lekas berjalan menuju sekumpulan pot yang belum sepenuhnya rapi.

Dilewatinya siluet Kuroro yang masih menatapnya dengan raut heran.

"Jangan hanya memandangiku saja, Kuroro. Kita harus bekerja."

Seakan membenarkan teori Kurapika, Kuroro pun mengambil posisi di depan kasir.

"Haaah~" Kurapika menarik nafas panjang. Diusapkannya sapu-tangan berwarna _ocean_ ke dahinya yang berkilau berkat keringat.

Bekerja seharian penuh tanpa istirahat jelas membuatnya kelelahan, demikian pula dengan Kuroro.

'Kuroro?' Kurapika teringat akan sosok pemuda yang raib dari penglihatannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia lalu hilir-mudik mengelilingi seluk-beluk rumahnya untuk mencari pemuda dengan perban di dahi tersebut.

Namun, nihil, hasilnya.

Sosok Kuroro tetap luput dari pandangannya.

Kurapika menyerah. Ia memilih mengistirahatkan diri di sofa empuk yang terletak di sudut toko.

Perlahan, dua kelopak mata Kurapika terpejam. Hingga yang terdengar darinya hanyalah dengkuran halus yang samar.

* * *

"_Kurapika!" Seorang bocah berambut hitam raven menarik pergelangan tangan Kurapika._

_Kurapika terlihat bingung, 'Siapa bocah ini?'_

_Tak lama kemudian, seorang bocah berambut perak berteriak lantang,"KAU AKAN TERBUNUH JIKA MENGEJAR MEREKA!"_

_Kurapika terbelalak. Siapa yang akan terbunuh? "Dirinya kah"?_

_Kenapa?_

_Belum habis rasa penasarannya, seorang pria berkacamata bulat menampar pipinya._

"_Jangan bodoh! Kami khawatir padamu! Jangan bertindak gegabah lebih dari ini, Kurapika!"_

_

* * *

_

"HAH!"

Kurapika terbangun dari mimpinya dengan nafas memburu.

Mimpi barusan, bukanlah mimpi aneh pertama yang ia alami.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia bermimpi hal yang serupa.

Memimpikan sosok tiga orang laki-laki yang memanggil namanya, dan melarang ia pergi ke suatu tempat.

Kurapika menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan kesadaran yang masih tipis.

'Ini toko milikku,' ujarnya dalam hati. Memastikan bahwa ia tidaklah lagi tengah bermimpi.

Kurapika memejamkan matanya, aroma _chamomile _yang memanjakan indera penciuman lewat di depan hidungnya.

Ia bergerak menuju dapur dimana Kuroro tengah menghidangkan _chamomile-tea_ ke dua cangkir kecil di atas nampan.

"Kau…," Kurapika tak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia baru ingat bahwa ia tertidur setelah mencari sosok Kuroro yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Kuroro menghampiri Kurapika dengan nampan yang bertengger di kedua tangannya.

"Duduklah. Minumlah dahulu teh buatanku ini."

Kurapika hafal benar, Kuroro memang gemar membuatkan ia teh,

"Aku mencarimu Kuroro. Kemana saja kau?" Kurapika bertanya dengan mengabaikan perintah dari Kuroro.

Kuroro meletakkan nampan tehnya di atas meja yang terdapat di sisi kanan sofa.

Lantas, dengan segera ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

Kuroro menjawab singkat,"Ada urusan dengan seorang pelanggan."

"Siapa?" Kurapika bertanya.

Kuroro tertawa kecil,"Sejak kapan kau jadi suka mencampuri urusanku, heh?"

"Baik, baik. Terserah kau sajalah."

Mata Kuroro menyipit karena gelak tawa yang seketika itu meledak.

Kurapika terkejut dibuatnya.

Seingatnya, ia hanya bertanya sesuatu, dan itu bukanlah hal lucu.

Lantas, apa yang membuat pemuda di dekatnya ini tertawa?

Kuroro menghirup _chamomile-tea_ miliknya seraya bergumam pelan,"Seorang pelanggan yang merupakan 'temanku'….Gen'ei Ryodan."

* * *

Di sudut kota yang sama, di jajaran pertokoan Rikura, tiga orang laki-laki berdiri sembari mengipas-ngipaskan tangan mereka. Tak kuat dengan udara yang panas kala musim kali ini.

"Haruskah kita mencari Kurapika di tengah cuaca seperti ini, Gon?" Bocah dengan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna ungu tua, angkat bicara.

"Kumohon, Killua. Ayo kita cari Kurapika!" Rajuk sang bocah yang dipanggil Gon pada bocah berkaos ungu.

"Kita sudah mencarinya, tiga tahun! Dan kita belum juga menemukannya!" Cecar Killua tak sabar. Barangkali karena pengaruh suhu yang tinggi pula.

"Benar, Gon. Sebaiknya pencarian Kurapika kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus cari tempat untuk berteduh. Aku tidak kuat dengan matahari yang menyengat seperti ini!" Tambah seorang pria berjanggut tipis.

Gon hanya terdiam. Sejujurnya, ia juga kepanasan, ia juga lelah. Tapi, ia harus tetap bersikukuh pada dedikasi untuk menemukan sahabatnya yang menghilang.

Gon menatap langit di atas sana dengan tatapan penuh harap.

'Kurapika, kemana sebenarnya kau? Kami mencarimu! Kembalilah Kurapika!'

**継続的な ****(To Be Continued)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Aneh? Emang! Hehe. Tapi, Rei suka nyampurin antara dua setting.

Rei harap kalian sudi ngasih ripiu buat cerita abal ini, ya. Yang ripiu dapet skate-board Killua, dah!

Killua: Udah gue kasih ke Kanaria!

Rei: WEKKKS! JAHAT! AKU JUGA MAUUU!

Killua: *ngeloyor pergi dengan cueknya*

Gon: Pokoknya, Minna, ripiu fict ini, ya!

Kurapika & Kuroro: Oke?

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru…atashi wa…Rei-no-otome.'

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW [CLICK HERE]**

**I I**

**V**


	2. Oops!

**Disclaimer:** Y. Togashi

**Pair:** Kuroro. L & Kurapika. K (gender-bending)

**Warning:** AU, CANON, typo[s], abal, ada karakter dari Yuyu Hakusho juga, dll

Hai, minna-san! Apa kabar? Masih inget fict ini?

Duh, emang, nih, Rei lagi susah update cepet. Gomen. Ada aja alesan yang bikin fict ini nyaris terbengkalai. Tapi, dukungan yang kalian kasih melalui review bikin Rei semangat buat ngelanjutin fict ini di sela waktu senggang Rei.

Rei acungin jempol, deh, buat yang sabar menanti, dan rasa terimakasih tentunya.

Ok, deh. Daripada ngalor-ngidul gak jelas mending let's check it out!

**Thanks for:**

**LucaBlightIsPUCA****, KuroPika X, Choco, uchiha kurapika, ****MikaShimo****, lia pika, ****Kim Geun Hyun****, yuki yahiru, ****Hasegawa****, UtauPikachan.**

[Hope you don't mind to RnR anymore!]

**Summary:**

**Kurapika tinggal di sebuah RuKo bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kuroro. Meski hidup dengan ingatan yang samar, ia tetap merasa senang menjalani hari-harinya.**

**Tetapi, ada rahasia yang belum terkuak. Yakni, identitas sebenarnya dari Kurapika dan Kuroro. Masa-lalu seperti apakah yang meliputi keduanya? Akankah rahasia tersebut lekas terkuak?**

**XxX**

**Memory Chips**

**[Chapter 2; Oops!]**

**XxX**

Kurapika merapikan lipatan yang nampak di bagian bawah gaun pendek birunya. Setelahnya, ia lekas mengambil cermin dan menatap lama wajahnya yang baru saja ia poles dengan beragam kosmetika. Tak terlalu berlebihan, hanya ada bubuhan tipis _blush-on_ dan _eye-shadow_. Akan tetapi, bagi Kurapika yang tak pernah berdandan sebelumnya, hal ini begitu membuat percaya dirinya ciut.

Kurapika meletakkan cermin di tangannya ke tempat semula tatkala mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar.

"Kuroro? Masuklah!"

Pemuda yang benar bernama Kuroro itu melangkah mendekat. Senyuman geli menghiasi bibirnya pasca mendapati ada perbedaan dari segi penampilan Kurapika.

Kuroro tak pernah menyangka Kurapika yang ia kenal dingin dan cuek, akan mati-matian berupaya memoles dirinya sehingga tampil secantik ini.

Ya, Kurapika begitu cantik hari ini. Dihias rambutnya dengan bandana berwarna biru serupa gaun yang ia kenakan. Poni yang biasanya merata ke depan, ia miringkan sedikit, membuka celah untuk dahinya yang putih. Kemudian tak lupa, ada sepasang anting yang menggantung menghias daun telinganya.

Entah gerakan refleks semata, gerak syaraf tak sadar, atau memang hati Kuroro tergelitik, tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar merapikan helaian rambut Kurapika yang sedikit tak rapi. Hal sederhana namun sanggup membuat Kurapika menahan nafas hingga beberapa detik.

"Cantik," Kuroro memuji—yang lagi-lagi membuat Kurapika merona lantaran menahan malu.

Kuroro jarang memberikan kata pujian untuknya. Atau, bahkan tidak pernah sama-sekali. Karena itulah, mendengar kata pujian dari Kuroro untuk yang pertama kali, tak urung Kurapika merasa senang juga.

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya, mencari alternatif yang dapat mencairkan rasa malunya, Kurapika lekas berkata,"Kau tak bertanya kenapa aku berdandan?"

Tawa kecil meluncur mulus dari mulut Kuroro—yang membuat Kurapika menyesal menanyakan hal tersebut.

Tak ada yang lucu dari pertanyaan Kurapika, pada dasarnya. Yang membuat Kuroro tertawa bukanlah pertanyaan Kurapika yang ia ketahui hanya akal-akalan Kurapika saja, melainkan karena polos tutur kata yang Kurapika keluarkan.

Nada itu, nada bicara yang layaknya anak kecil lugu itu, Kuroro tak pernah menyangka akan mendengarnya. Dari seorang Kurapika.

"Kau mau jalan-jalan?" Kuroro balik bertanya.

Ditanya secara spontan macam begitu tidak bisa tidak membuat Kurapika mati gaya.

Sepengetahuannya, Kuroro selalu melarangnya pergi ke luar. Jika ada pesan-antar dari pelanggan, pastilah Kuroro yang kerap ambil bagian.

Kurapika tak tahu apa alasannya. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi entah bagaimana semua kata-kata yang ada dalam pikirannya sulit untuk disampaikan—semuanya menyangkut di kerongkongan.

Mencoba menghargai Kuroro, Kurapika tak ambil pusing. Ia menurut. Tapi, ia juga manusia. Aneh rasanya bila ia belum pernah ke luar sekalipun sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Karena itulah, berbekal niat dan kenekatan menentang Kuroro—jika Kuroro kontroversi akan keinginannya—Kurapika akan pergi ke luar. Menghirup udara bebas, sembari melihat pemandangan baru di luar sana.

Bukankah sayang jika pemandangan indah kota ini dilewatkan begitu saja?

Itulah alasan Kurapika kini mengangguk mantap, serta menjawab tegas,"Ya."

Kuroro menghela nafas. Tatapan mata yang lurus itu adalah ciri khas Kurapika yang selalu terpajang di setiap ingatannya. Dan bukanlah perkara mudah untuk membuat Kurapika mundur jika tatapan itu telah Kurapika sorotkan dari mata _ocean_-nya.

Barangkali, sesekali membiarkan Kurapika melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Kuroro mengulaskan senyuman kecil,"Silahkan saja. Toh, kau akan tetap pergi ke luar sana sekalipun kularang. Lagipula, tak ada salahnya kita memutari kota ini."

Mata Kurapika berbinar. Sontak ia merangkul Kuroro seraya berseru girang,"Terimakasih, Kuroro!"

**XxX**

"Jadi dimana kita sekarang?" Kurapika menatap heran papan nama besar bertuliskan "Arena Pertarungan" di depannya.

"Kau bisa baca tulisan di depanmu?"

Kurapika merengut,"Tentu saja, bodoh! Maksudku, kenapa kita harus ke sini?"

Kuroro melirik Kurapika dengan ekor matanya. Merasa tak tertarik untuk menjelaskan perihal tempat yang mereka kunjungi, Kuroro segera menarik tangan Kurapika, memasuki area dalam tempat itu.

Suara riuh menyapa mereka begitu tiba di dalam. Peserta telah berdiri di atas ring.

Dua orang pemuda yang lalu berhadapan.

Pemuda pertama merupakan seorang samurai dengan pedang bertengger di _hakama_-nya. Pemuda satunya merupakan seorang pegulat berbadan besar dengan kaos oblong dan celana _boxer_.

Bel dibunyikan pertanda pertandingan dimulai. Meski awalnya merasa canggung berada di antara sekumpulan orang, Kurapika mulai merasa tertarik juga melihat jalannya pertandingan. Apalagi, klimaks-nya, pegulat berbadan besar mengeluarkan aura dahsyat yang kemudian membentuk kapak besar.

Dengan gerakan super gesit, kapak itu berhasil merobek _kimono_ sang samurai hingga terlihatlah sebuah tato berbentuk laba-laba di punggung sang samurai.

Kuroro sontak memandang Kurapika, kalut jika akan terlihat perbedaan dari Kurapika pasca melihat tato tersebut—kalut kalau-kalau warna mata merah itu kembali muncul.

Penonton histeris, dan sang pegulat nampak ketakutan melihat siapa sebenarnya pemuda samurai di atas ring.

Lambang itu...

Anggota Gen'ei Ryodan yang ditakuti. Komplotan penjahat sadis.

Semua pengunjung berhamburan keluar. Sementara sang pegulat tampak tak berdaya, lututnya seolah kehabisan tenaga.

Sang samurai melangkah menghampiri pegulat yang bagaikan kelinci dalam kandang macan—siap diterkam.

Melihat itu, Kuroro cepat tanggap, lekas ia berpura-pura ketakutan seraya menarik pergelangan lengan Kurapika.

"Ayo kita selamatkan diri kita! Sangat berbahaya berada di sini!"

Kurapika patuh dan ikut berlari mengikuti Kuroro. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah kafe klasik.

"Siapa?" Kurapika buka mulut.

"Eh?"

"Siapa mereka?"

**DEG!**

Kuroro terdiam agak lama. Tak ada jawaban bagus yang ia dapat untuk Kurapika. Mencoba mencari pertolongan, Kuroro alih-alih mengajak Kurapika masuk ke dalam kafe.

Suasana kafe yang damai seakan tak tersentuh kericuhan di arena pertandingan meski jarak kedua tempat tak terpaut cukup jauh.

Kuroro mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk mengambil tempat duduk terlebih dahulu sementara ia memanggil sang _waitress_.

Sang _waitress_ menghampiri meja. Merasa kepincut dengan perawakan Kuroro yang elegan, sang _waitress _mulai tebar pesona. Dari senyuman memikat, hingga kedipan maut dilancarkannya sebagai sebuah serangan yang mampu meluluhkan Kuroro.

Kuroro menyebutkan pesanannya ketika sang _waitress_ mengambil posisi yang begitu dekat dengannya.

Ada rasa sesak ketika Kurapika mendapati itu semua. Tak nyaman.

"A-aku permisi ke belakang."

Tak tunggu lama, Kurapika segera hengkang dari tempat itu. Bukan untuk pergi ke toilet, tapi untuk keluar dari kafe tersebut.

'Kenapa hatiku tak kuasa melihat pemandangan barusan?' Kurapika bertanya-tanya.

Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Ketika tersadar, tempat yang ia pijak bukanlah area yang dikenalnya. Bukan tempat yang tadi sempat ia injak.

Kurapika meremas kepalanya sendiri. Merutuki tindakan yang membuat ia tersesat, kini.

'Kuroro, dimana kau? Tolong aku! Aku tak tahu dimana ini!' Kurapika berteriak kalut dalam hati. Dipendam rasa was-wasnya kalau-kalau ia bertemu dengan samurai menyeramkan tadi.

Ia benar-benar takut, kini.

Tanpa sadar, Kurapika berjongkok di tengah keramaian jalan.

Ia merundukkan kepalanya rendah hingga membuat ia nyaris membulat bak kepompong.

"Kakak?"

Kurapika membulatkan matanya, dan menengadah.

Anak kecil di depannya nampak terkejut.

**XxX**

"Jadi Kakak tersesat?"

Kurapika mengangguk.

"Kakak tidak tahu jalan?"

Kurapika kembali mengangguk.

"Aaargh!" Anak kecil berambut silver itu tampak frustasi,"berapa, sih, usia kakak?"

**DUAKKK!**

Kurapika melancarkan jurus jitakan super-nya. Anak kecil berambut silver mengaduh..

"Kau tak sopan, Bocah!"

Sang anak menoleh ke arah Kurapika. Ingin rasanya memaki perempuan galak macam dia!

Tapi, aah, paras perempuan di sampingnya begitu persis dengan kenalan yang tengah ia cari, pikir sang anak.

Itulah kenapa ia sudi membantu perempuan yang baru dikenalnya itu. Sudi mengulurkan tangan demi menolong seorang Kakak yang buta arah.

Sementara sang anak melanglang buana dengan dunianya sendiri, Kurapika tampak sibuk memerhatikan fisik sang anak yang terasa familiar baginya.

'Rasanya aku pernah melihat anak ini. Tapi, dimana?'

**XxX**

Setengah jam sudah mereka berkeliling mencari kafe yang Kurapika datangi. Tapi, nihil.

Di perjalanan tadi, mereka pun sempat mendatangi toko eskrim, restaurant, dan toko _popcorn_.

Entah bagaimana, mereka cepat sekali menjadi akrab.

"Kakak sempat mengingat nama kafenya?" Sang anak bertanya sembari menelan habis satu hamburger ekstra besar.

Kurapika menggeleng, membuat sang anak merasa gemas. Perempuan di dekatnya berasal darimana, sih? Apakah perempuan itu merupakan sang putri dari negara anta-berantah hingga tak tahu seluk beluk-kota ini?

Kurapika menundukkan wajahnya. Aah, air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata! Sial!

Kurapika hanya berpikir, kenapa Kuroro tak mencarinya? Jika benar Kuroro mencarinya, kenapa mereka tak juga berpapasan?

"Kakak?" Sang anak berambut silver menyadari isakkan Kurapika,"Kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya takut tidak bertemu dengan kenalanku itu. Jika demikian, aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya aku harus pulang. Aku tak tahu dimana letak rumahku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa."

Sang anak merasa iba melihat tubuh Kurapika yang gemetaran. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang.

Jadi, sedikit banyak, ia mengerti kekalutan yang tengah dialami perempuan berparas rupawan di sampingnya itu.

"Sudahlah! Jangan menangis! Aku juga sedang kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untukku dan untuk rekan-rekanku!"

"Eh?"

"Aku kehilangan'nya' di area pertempuran. Kami begitu lengah sehingga musuh bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja. Kami bahkan tak tahu lagi 'dia' ada dimana," sang anak terdiam. Bercerita macam begitu membuat ia teringat akan sosok Kurapika. Membuat mood-nya hilang seketika,"sial! Kenapa aku jadi terbawa perasaan begini—"

**TEP...**

Telapak tangan Kurapika mendarat di atas kepala sang anak. Meski ia sendiri merasa kalut, meski linangan air mata membasahi pipi, ia tetap berusaha menyunggingkan senyum untuk anak di sampingnya.

"Aku percaya 'dia' yang kau cari akan segera kau temukan. Karena, kau anak yang begitu baik."

Sang anak membisu. Matanya membulat. Rasanya, sekilas tadi ia merasa bahwa sosok "Kurapika" ada di dalam diri perempuan di sampingnya.

Wajah yang sama, dan sifat hangat ini, benarkah ada dua orang yang begitu mirip?

"Kakak, kau begitu sama dengan perempuan yang tengah kucari—"

"—pemilik toko bunga?" sebuah suara menginterupsi ucapan sang anak.

Kurapika senang bukan kepalang melihat pelanggan tokonya ada di sana.

"Keiko-san?" Kurapika menghampiri gadis sebayanya itu.

"Aku baru saja mau ke tokomu. Apa kau sedang tutup toko?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mau buka. Mari."

Kurapika tersenyum senang, beruntungnya ia. Meski terbesit rencana tutup toko seharian, tapi, ia urungkan niatan itu. Dengan demikian, ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya bersama Keiko yang tentunya hafal jalan.

"Terimakasih, ya, anak kecil. Kau sudah berkenan membantuku."

Sang anak tersenyum lega,"Hm, tak masalah."

"Sampai nanti!" Kurapika melambaikan tangan.

"Ya!"

Siluet Kurapika pun perlahan menjauh dari sang anak. Hingga lama-kelamaan sosoknya menghilang di tikungan.

Sang anak tetap termangu. Nasibkah ini sampai ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan Kurapika?

"Killua! Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sang anak berbalik untuk mendapati sosok sahabat karibnya.

"Gon! Tadi aku baru saja membantu seorang perempuan yang tersesat. Ia begitu mirip dengan Kurapika."

Mendengar nama "Kurapika" Gon langsung antusias.

"APA? DIMANA KAU MELIHATNYA?"

"Dia sudah pergi sekarang, Gon."

Raut Gon terlihat kecewa,"Begitu, ya?"

Mencoba mengalihkan topik yang semakin membuat Gon kembali muram, Leorio ambil andil pembicaraan.

"Gon, bukankah kita mau pergi ke toko bunga?"

"Oh, iya!" Gon menepuk dahi.

Killua mengerutkan dahi. Bunga? Siapa yang tengah berpesta?

"Bunga?" Tanya Gon.

"Iya," Gon kembali memasang tampang ceria,"aku ingin membawakan bunga untuk Bibi Mito!"

**XxX**

Kurapika membisu sedari tadi. Rasa sedih, marah, gundah, bercampur dalam sanubarinya. Sementara di hadapannya, sosok Kuroro berdiri tak bergeming dengan kata "maaf" yang meluncur setiap detik.

"Maaf."

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku mencoba mencarimu, tapi, kau tetap tak kutemukan."

Kembali, hanya ada angin yang berhembus perlahan menyibak helaian rambut Kurapika, dan Kuroro.

"Ini juga salahmu, Kurapika. Kau yang pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Padahal, sebelumnya kau bilang kau hanya permisi ke belakang!"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan saja aku! Dan kau bersenang-senang dengan _waitress_ di kafe itu!"

Kuroro mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Begitu tahu Kurapika nyatanya cemburu, Kuroro tersenyum.

"Cemburu, ya?"

Muka Kurapika seketika merah padam bagai api. Teka-teki sederhana ini akhirnya terpecahkan sudah.

Leburlah suasana tegang di antara mereka. Yang ada hanya kelucuan layaknya anak kecil.

Kurapika yang malu, dan Kuroro yang menggoda Kurapika.

Nuansa harmonis kembali hadir di antaranya.

Kurapika dan Kuroro sadar, pada masalah ini tak ada pihak yang benar maupun salah. Semuanya sama-sama tak peka, dan juga tak pandai berterus-terang. Kurapika harusnya mengatakan lebih awal bahwa ia tak suka melihat Kuroro dekat dengan wanita lain. Begitupun Kuroro, harusnya ia sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia dekat-dekat dengan wanita lain.

Merasa masalah ini selesai begitu saja, keduanya tertawa. Menyadari pola pikir masing-masing yang jauh dari kata dewasa.

Setidaknya, mereka masih amatir dalam persoalan cinta.

**XxX**

Pintu toko terbuka, Kurapika berdiri di kasir sembari menghirup secangkir kopi. Sementara Kuroro membenarkan letak pot-pot.

"Selamat datang," seru Kurapika.

Tiga orang laki-laki melangkah ke dalam. Salah-satunya adalah anak yang tadi siang membantu Kurapika tanpa sempat berkenalan.

"Kau?" Kurapika terkejut. Begitu sebaliknya.

Sedangkan Gon, dan Leorio tak ayalnya seperti membatu. Diam dengan keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

**PYARRR!**

Suara pot pecah membahana, merobek suasana penuh rasa terkejut di toko itu.

Kuroro terbelalak tanpa mampu berkata-kata.

Setahunya, ini bukanlah situasi yang menguntungkan.

'Gawat!'

**XxX**

**継続的な****(To Be Continued)**

**XxX**

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru…atashi wa…Rei-no-otome.'

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW [CLICK HERE]**

**I I**

**V**


	3. The Fact

**Disclaimer:** Y. Togashi

**Pair:** Kuroro. L & Kurapika. K (gender-bending)

**Warning:** AU, CANON, typo[s], abal, dll

**Note: **Seneng, deh, bisa apdet fict ini sebelum TO yang diselenggarakan besok. Terimakasih buat yang udah dengan sabar menanti fict ini. Harusnya saya emang ngambil hiatus. Tapi, kalo ada waktu senggang kenapa gak dimanfaatin buat nerusin fict? Iya, gak?

Dan, ah, fict ini sampai pada tahap serius juga. Hiks! Rencananya saya akan menyelesaikan fict ini dalam 5 chapter atau 6 chapter. Terus dukung, ya!

**Thanks for:**

**Choco, uchiha kurapika, ****Airin Aizawa****, LucaBlightIsPUCA, Shuura, no name****, ****Iruma Aikawa****, ****Yuiki Nagi-chan****, ****Azumaya Miyuki****, lawlie schiffer males login.**

[Hope you don't mind to RnR anymore!]

**Summary:**

**Kurapika tinggal di sebuah RuKo bersama dengan seorang pemuda tampan bernama Kuroro. Meski hidup dengan ingatan yang samar, ia tetap merasa senang menjalani hari-harinya.**

**Tetapi, ada rahasia yang belum terkuak. Yakni, identitas sebenarnya dari Kurapika dan Kuroro. Masa-lalu seperti apakah yang meliputi keduanya? Rahasia akan lekas terkuak.**

* * *

**XxX**

**Memory Chips**

**[Chapter 3; The Fact]**

**XxX**

* * *

Kurapika menghela nafas, hari ini merupakan hari yang sungguh melelahkan. Hal tersebut bermula dari kedatangan tiga laki-laki yang disinyalir merupakan biang rasa penatnya hari ini.

Kurapika lalu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapati sosok Kuroro yang telah terkulai dengan kompres di dahinya.

Mau tidak mau, Kurapika merasa iba pada sang pria berambut layaknya iklan shampoo itu.

"Kuroro," Kurapika memanggil. Namun, agaknya yang ia terima hanya hembusan nafas teratur serta _gesture_ perut Kuroro yang naik-turun penuh irama.

Kuroro tertidur pulas.

Kurapika mengambil kompres di dahi Kuroro, menggantinya dengan selapis kain kompres baru yang hangat.

Wajah Kuroro begitu damai, menyiratkan sebuah ketenangan dalam dekapan sayap mimpi.

Spontan, secara tak sadar jemari Kurapika menyentuh alis hitam Kuroro, meraba wajahnya perlahan. Hingga jemari telunjuk Kurapika mengenai bibir Kuroro yang tipis dan lembut.

Sepoi angin serta kesunyian yang menyelimutinya membuat Kurapika mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroro tanpa sadar.

Dalam detak jarum jam yang terus berputar, dalam semilir angin yang berhembus pelan, dalam suasana senja nan hangat, Kurapika mencium Kuroro.

Kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan cukup lama. Hingga dentingan lonceng di bukit Carova membuyarkan romansa Kurapika.

Sadar akan tindakannya yang tak dapat dinalar, Kurapika bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, membenamkan wajah di bantal.

Jemari lentiknya meraih bibir yang barusan mengecup pelan bibir Kuroro.

'Hangat...'

* * *

Killua menyenderkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk di apartemen yang kini ditinggali ia, Gon, dan Leorio. Kejadian hari ini begitu janggal, meninggalkan seribu tanya dalam otak jeniusnya.

Setelahnya, Killua beranjak menuju sebuah lemari, tangannya meraih sebuah album usang berwarna merah marun.

Seulas senyuman terlukis tipis di wajahnya tatkala ia memandangi foto-foto yang tertempel di album.

Foto ketika ia, Gon, Leorio, dan Kurapika merayakan lulusnya mereka di ujian _hunter_ beberapa tahun silam.

Semua kenangan kembali berputar bersamaan dengan kelopak mata yang menutup rapat, menghayati memori demi memori yang kian berkelebat.

"Rasanya, perempuan tadi terasa seperti Kurapika. Baik ucapan, paras maupun auranya. Semuanya sama."

'Kurapika, dimana kau? Gon, Leorio, dan aku terus mencarimu yang keberadaannya nihil. Kami seakan berusaha menggapai bulan. Jauh dari jangkauan kami.'

* * *

**(Flash Back: ON )**

Suara pot terjatuh memenuhi ruangan dengan semerbak aroma bunga. Beberapa pasang mata tampak membelalak menandakan rasa keterkejutan.

Kuroro memutar otak. Aah, andai saat ini ia dapat menggunakan "nen", dapat dipastikan perkara ini bukanlah sebuah hal yang harus ditakuti adanya.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kuroro berlari ke dalam, meninggalkan Kurapika beserta tiga orang lelaki yang membuat ia panik bukan main.

Sepeninggal Kuroro, Kurapika hanya mampu terdiam. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kuroro begitu tergesa seperti demikian. Kuroro yang ia kenal kalem jelas bukanlah tipe yang seceroboh dirinya—bisa memecahkan pot dengan mudah.

"Nona yang tadi," Killua mengibaskan tangannya di depan batang hidung Kurapika.

Hal tersebut membuat sang gadis pirang menoleh, "I-iya?"

"Temanku ini," Killua menunjuk Gon dengan ibu jarinya, "katanya menginginkan sebuket bunga untuk sang Bibi."

_Ocean_ Kurapika terpaku pada sosok mungil yang ditunjuk Si Silver. Sosok yang tak pernah berhenti menyunggingkan seulas senyuman ramah untuknya.

Mata hitam pekat Gon berpapasan dengan mata biru samudera Kurapika.

Keduanya saling diam.

Gon tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya begitu mirip dengan "Kurapika"? Bagaimana bisa sebuah kebetulan terjadi hingga mempertemukannya macam begini?

Kurapika lalu tersenyum pasca berhasil mengontrol diri.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan, Nak?"

"Sebuah bunga untuk Bibiku, Kak!"

Kurapika lantas menarik tangan Gon dan membawanya ke bagian bunga buket.

Sementara Kurapika dan Gon sibuk bercengkerama, Killua dan Leorio menatap seluk-beluk toko.

Entah bagaimana, insting Killua merasakan sebuah aura jahat yang mengisi ruangan ini. Aura gelap, jahat, dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh yang besar.

Tak salah lagi. Ia mengenali aura ini sebagai pertanda keberadaan Gen'ei Ryodan.

Killua mengeratkan cengkeraman tangan di lengan bajunya.

'Aura mencekam ini, milik siapa?'

Leorio yang seorang Dokter tentu menyadari perubahan air muka Killua yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kecilnya sendiri.

"Kau pucat, Killua. Apa kau sakit?" Leorio cemas.

Killua menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir terhadap suatu hal yang belum pasti.

"Tak ada apa-apa."

"Para pelanggan, selamat siang~" Sebuah suara manja membuat seluruh manusia di ruangan itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu—pintu yang menghubungkan bagian toko dan ruangan dalam.

Mata Kurapika menyipit seketika menyadari siapa orang yang kini menghampiri kedua pengunjungnya yang lain.

Kuroro, tak salah lagi. Memang benar itu Kuroro, tetapi sosok di dekat Leorio bukanlah sosok Kuroro yang biasanya.

Rambutnya panjang sedikit bergelombang berkat teknologi plastik tipis yang kita sebut wig. Wajahnya dipoles dengan kosmetik natural. Tak lupa rok panjang berwarna coklat berpadu dengan kemeja pink cerah—yang Kurapika yakini adalah pakaian miliknya.

Lantas, kini yang ia pertanyakan, adalah alasan Kuroro menyamar seperti ini.

Jujur saja, geli rasanya melihat Kuroro kemayu seperti itu. Belum suaranya yang dibuat semanja mungkin pada Leorio dan Killua yang tidak bisa tidak membuat bulu kuduk Kurapika bergidik.

"Ku-chan, ayo bergegas pilihkan bunga yang tepat untuk laki-laki kecil itu," ujar Kuroro dengan nada genit yang dibuat-buat.

Kurapika menelan ludah hingga akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Entah bagaimana, Leorio dapat terpesona pada sesosok wanita cantik yang aslinya Kuroro itu. Hingga dengan berani, Leorio mengusap kening Kuroro.

Mencoba lebih berani, Leorio meraba bandana yang sebenarnya bertujuan menutupi tanda di kening Kuroro.

Kuroro sampai dibuat panik olehnya.

Dalam hati, Kuroro mengutuk pria berjanggut tipis di depannya yang berani berbuat lancang pada dirinya yang seorang Danchou Gen'ei Ryodan.

Entah apa yang harus ia jelaskan jika anak buahnya sampai memergokinya dalam dandanan wanita seperti itu.

Sementara Kuroro sibuk "melayani" Leorio dan Killua. Kurapika tampak kesulitan mencari bunga yang Gon cari.

Entah sudah kali keberapa Kurapika menawari Gon buket bunga, namun Gon selalu menolaknya secara halus.

Kurapika benar-benar tidak mengerti, bunga apa, sih, yang tengah dicari anak kecil itu?

Raflesia? Tentu saja bukan!

"Gon!" Killua memanggil sang bocah, "bunganya sudah kau temukan?"

"Belum, Killua! Bersabarlah sebentar lagi!"

'Gon? Killua?' Kurapika merasakan sensasi aneh ketika relung hatinya menyebutkan nama kedua bocah.

Ia merasa begitu rindu, dan nyaman. Sebuah perasaan yang mengherankan.

"Gon-san, tolong beritahukan ciri-ciri bunga yang kau cari secara spesifik," pinta Kurapika. Ia nampak begitu kelelahan meladeni sang pelanggan dengan pesanan sulit macam Gon.

Gon menjentikkan jari, "Ah! Aku baru ingat! Aku mencari Bunga Kuruta! Bunga langka yang hanya bisa didapat di lahan pemukiman suku Kuruta!"

**DEG!**

Mendengar kata "Kuruta", jantung Kurapika berdebar kencang seketika. Peluh lalu membasahi pelipisnya deras.

Kurapika merasa nafasnya tercekat. Melihat kondisi Kurapika, Gon lantas berteriak panik, "Kakak!"

Kurapika ambruk dalam dekapan Kuroro yang bergerak secepat kilat demi menggapai siluet Kurapika.

"Ku—kh!" Kuroro menggigit bibirnya. Hampir saja ia menyebut nama "Kurapika" di depan orang-orang ini.

Kurapika masih tampak pucat, membuat Leorio, Killua, Gon, dan Kuroro cemas.

Kuroro menyentuh kening Kurapika.

'Panas!'

Leorio sebagai sang Dokter tentu tak dapat membiarkan hal ini begitu saja.

Meski tak membawa peralatan medisnya, ia tetap berusaha memeriksa kondisi Kurapika.

"Nona, tolong beli ramuan penurun panas di ujung jalan sana!" Perintah Leorio pada Kuroro dalam versi wanita.

Kuroro terdiam, ia membeli obat ke luar yang berarti meninggalkan Kurapika bersama tiga laki-laki tersebut? Meninggalkan Kurapika bersama para serangga yang mengetahui jati diri Kurapika yang sesungguhnya?

Well, baiklah. Ego ia tanggalkan demi kesehatan Kurapika yang kontan memburuk.

Kuroro beranjak keluar toko dengan menggenggam do'a dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Kurapika masih dalam kondisi mengkhawatirkan. Keringat masih mengalir deras seiring dengan tubuhnya yang bergigil hebat.

Gon tentu saja orang yang paling merasa bersalah. Yang ia tahu ini semua disebabkan kata "Kuruta" yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Andai ia bisa, pra mengucapkan kata "Kuruta" ia pasti akan menjahit mulutnya.

Leorio meneliti setiap bunga yang ada, siapa tahu salah-satunya dapat dijadikan sebagai penawar panas. Meski pada dasarnya bunga yang ada di toko itu tidak memiliki kegunaan selain sebagai hiasan.

Gon dan Leorio terlihat lebih aktif dibanding Killua yang tetap dalam posisinya, berdiri di dekat tubuh Kurapika yang terbaring lemah di sofa toko. Mata "kucing"nya tak beralih barang sedetikpun dari sosok Kurapika.

Kelopak mata Kurapika terbuka perlahan. Hal itu langsung disadari oleh Killua, tentu saja.

Bukanlah _ocean_yang tampak di balik kelopak Kurapika, melainkan mata semerah darah yang menyala-nyala bagai ekor api.

'Mata itu!'

Killua terkesiap. Aura yang begitu besar mengelilingi tubuh Kurapika, perlahan aura berwarna ungu itu membentuk rangkaian rantai yang melilit tubuh Kurapika.

"I-itu!" Killua berseru tertahan.

Mendengar suara Killua, Gon dan Leorio spontan mendekat.

"Kau kenapa, Killua?" Gon bertanya keheranan.

Killua menjawab dengan terbata, "T-tubuh gadis i-ini!"

Gon dan Leorio memandang Kurapika yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Tidak ada yang aneh! Mungkin kau hanya melamun tadi!" Cecar Leorio.

"Tapi, tadi—"

"—aku pulang!" Sosok Kuroro menginterupsi perkataan Killua.

Tak menunggu waktu, Leorio segera meminumkan penawar panas untuk Kurapika.

Beberapa menit kemudian, demam Kurapika mereda. Perlahan, kondisi Kurapika kembali stabil. Kuroro lantas meminta maaf atas kejadian hari ini, demikian halnya dengan Gon yang merasa bahwa ia telah merepotkan para penjaga toko bunga ini.

Leorio, Gon, dan Killua pamit. Namun, sebelum itu, Leorio menanyakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada sosok wanita cantik berambut hitam.

"Nona, siapa namamu?" Tanya Leorio.

Kuroro hanya tersenyum, "Luci, Tuan."

"Luci?" Leorio tersenyum, "baiklah. Sampai nanti, Luci!"

Setelah ketiga sosok itu perlahan menjauh dari toko, Kuroro menyeringai sembari melepas wig dan merusak dandanannya.

Setelah wajahnya kembali pada Kuroro yang biasa, dengan mempertahankan seringaian ia berkata, "Namaku Kuroro Lucifer, Leorio."

* * *

Kurapika terbangun. Dilihatnya pintu toko telah digantungi papan bertuliskan "_close_".

Kurapika menguap kecil sembari berjalan mencari penetral dahaga. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sosok Kuroro yang tertidur pulas di atas sofa.

**(Flash Back: Off)**

* * *

Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya. Malam telah larut. Ia harus pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu. Ia dan Kuroro terlupa untuk menyantap panganan malam, sebabnya.

Kurapika melihat keadaan Kuroro. Dengkuran halus terdengar pertanda Kuroro masih tertidur.

Kurapika menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Namun, langkah Kurapika terhenti tepat di depan pintu yang biasanya selalu tertutup rapat. Pintu kamar Kuroro.

Meski ia akui tindakannya lancang, Kurapika tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam. Karena, jujur saja, ia belum pernah memasuki kamar tersebut sebelumnya.

Kamar Kuroro tertata begitu rapi. Perabotannya pun tergolong minim. Hanya ada almari buku, almari pakaian, meja baca, ranjang, dan gantungan baju yang terletak di sebelah almari pakaian.

Tangan Kurapika lalu menyentuh secarik kertas yang sepertinya telah diremas, begitu kusut dengan lipatan di sana-sini.

Merasa penasaran, ia segera membuka bola kertas tersebut.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak membaca satu-persatu huruf yang berderet di secarik kertas itu.

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya, giginya beradu menahan amarah.

"Jadi..."

Kurapika menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya bercahaya diterpa cahaya yang merembes dari kaca jendela. Mata merah yang lalu menyipit lantaran menahan emosi yang membludak dalam sanubari.

Perlahan, "nen" mengelilingi tubuh Kurapika. Ya, "nen" berbentuk rantai panjang yang melayang di sekitar tubuh Kurapika begitu dahsyat akibat pengaruh amarah.

Kurapika kehilangan niatannya untuk memasak, ia kehilangan niatan untuk membuatkan Kuroro beberapa masakan.

Semua terkikis oleh sebuah kesadaran yang mulai menyeruak. Kesadaran yang menghasilkan sebuah kebencian.

* * *

**Surat untuk Kuroro Lucifer, Danchou Gen'ei Ryodan.**

**Hari Kamis mendatang kita akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di xx xxxx xx, tolong Danchou hadir di sana untuk membahas nasib tawanan kita, Kurapika Kuruta. Apa kita harus menghabisinya atau tidak. Sebab, menurut penyelidikan Kart, rekan Kurapika masih bersikeras mencarinya. Kita tetap harus meyakinkan ingatan Kurapika yang hilang.**

**Pertanda,**

**Machi**

* * *

'Kuroro Lucifer, kau brengsek!'

* * *

**XxX**

**継続的な****(To Be Continued)**

**XxX**

* * *

'Hana wa shoujo no kokoro ni, hana wo tsukeru…atashi wa…Rei-no-otome.'

Don't forget to,

**REVIEW [CLICK HERE]**

**I I**

**V**


	4. Decision

**Disclaimer: **Y. Togashi

**Pair:** Kuroro x Kurapika and slights

**Warning:** OoC, AR/semi-canon, trans-gender, kesalahan ejaan, dan lain sebagainya

Pertama, Rei minta maaf untuk update yang sangat molor dan Rei berharap hal ini dapat teratasi untuk selanjutnya. Ribuan terima kasih tidak lupa Rei ucapkan kepada kalian semua yang sudah berkenan mengapresiasi fict ini melalui review, dan terima kasih pula untuk siapa pun yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mengunjungi fict ini. Terima kasih.

Dan inilah chapter 4 dari fict ini…!

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya. Malam telah larut. Ia harus pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan sesuatu. Ia dan Kuroro terlupa untuk menyantap panganan malam, sebabnya.

Kurapika melihat keadaan Kuroro. Dengkuran halus terdengar pertanda Kuroro masih tertidur.

Kurapika menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Namun, langkah Kurapika terhenti tepat di depan pintu yang biasanya selalu tertutup rapat. Pintu kamar Kuroro.

Meski ia akui tindakannya lancang, Kurapika tetap melangkah masuk ke dalam. Karena, jujur saja, ia belum pernah memasuki kamar tersebut sebelumnya.

Kamar Kuroro tertata begitu rapi. Perabotannya pun tergolong minim. Hanya ada almari buku, almari pakaian, meja baca, ranjang, dan gantungan baju yang terletak di sebelah almari pakaian.

Tangan Kurapika lalu menyentuh secarik kertas yang sepertinya telah diremas, begitu kusut dengan lipatan di sana-sini.

Merasa penasaran, ia segera membuka bola kertas tersebut.

Mata Kurapika terbelalak membaca satu-persatu huruf yang berderet di secarik kertas itu.

Kurapika menundukkan kepalanya, giginya beradu menahan amarah.

"Jadi..."

Kurapika menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata merahnya bercahaya diterpa cahaya yang merembes dari kaca jendela. Mata merah yang lalu menyipit lantaran menahan emosi yang membludak dalam sanubari.

Perlahan, "_nen_" mengelilingi tubuh Kurapika. Ya, "_nen_" berbentuk rantai panjang yang melayang di sekitar tubuh Kurapika begitu dahsyat akibat pengaruh amarah.

Kurapika kehilangan niatannya untuk memasak, ia kehilangan niatan untuk membuatkan Kuroro beberapa masakan.

Semua terkikis oleh sebuah kesadaran yang mulai menyeruak. Kesadaran yang menghasilkan sebuah kebencian.

* * *

**Surat untuk Kuroro Lucifer, Danchou Gen'ei Ryodan.**

**Hari Kamis mendatang kita akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia di xx xxxx xx, tolong Danchou hadir di sana untuk membahas nasib tawanan kita, Kurapika Kuruta. Apa kita harus menghabisinya atau tidak. Sebab, menurut penyelidikan Kart, rekan Kurapika masih bersikeras mencarinya. Kita tetap harus meyakinkan ingatan Kurapika yang hilang.**

**Pertanda,**

**Machi**

* * *

'Kuroro Lucifer, kau brengsek!'

* * *

CHAPTER 4

**(Decision) **

Kurapika dengan kekuatan yang tidak terkendali nyaris saja menghancurkan kediamannya dan Kuroro. Tapi, di sela amukannya, sesosok tubuh tiba-tiba telah berdiri di belakangnya dan memukul tengkuk pemilik _scarlet eyes_ itu dengan sebuah benda yang mirip mesin penghisap debu. Tubuh Kurapika pun langsung ambruk dan segera ditangkap oleh si pemukul.

"Belum saatnya kau mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, _Chain User_. Aku masih ingin melihat Danchou bahagia sedikit lebih lama lagi," desis sosok misterius.

**XxX**

"Danchou, ceroboh! Bisa-bisanya tidak membuang kertas seperti itu!"

Gadis berkacamata yang bernama Shizuku bersandar di dinding luar kamar Kurapika dengan Kuroro yang ada di dalam kamar—duduk menunggui Kurapika yang pingsan setelah terkena pukulan _nen _Shizuku yang dinamainya Deme-_chan_.

Danchou Genei Ryodan tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang dipenuhi oleh kepahitan. "Aku tahu itu. Aku memang ceroboh. Padahal, ulahku itu bisa saja membuat Kurapika pergi dan kembali membenciku. Terima kasih, Shizuku."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi, Danchou. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Danchou pada Kurapika?"

Kuroro terlihat terkejut sebentar. Tapi, dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya. "Entahlah. Aku rasa aku masih harus menemukan jawabannya."

Mendengar jawaban Kuroro yang tidak memuaskan, Shizuku memandang Kuroro dari ambang pintu yang terbuka. Ada sirat kecewa di wajah cantik gadis berkacamata tersebut karena Kuroro masih tidak mau mengakui perasaannya. "Danchou bisa bercerita kepadaku jika Danchou mau. Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun." Shizuku lalu meletakkan jarinya di bibir. "Akan kurahasiakan dari yang lain."

Kuroro tertawa tertahan. "Terima kasih. Tetapi, aku hapal betul bagaimana pelupanya kau, Shizuku. Lagipula seperti yang sudah kubilang, aku masih tidak yakin perasaanku padanya, dan aku tidak ingin mengkhianati organisasiku sendiri." Kuroro mengelus pipi Kurapika perlahan.

'Yang aku tahu, kami pernah menjadi musuh dan mungkin akan kembali menjadi musuh saat kebenaran itu terungkap.'

**XxX**

_Di alam bawah sadarnya, Kurapika seperti berada di sebuah arena perang yang dipenuhi oleh api. Di sana ia melihat bayangan tiga orang yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Akan tetapi, bayangan tiga orang itu terlihat samar karena tertutupi kabut yang muncul._

"_Kurapika!" Kabut yang menutupi tiga sosok yang ada di depannya menghilang seiring namanya diserukan oleh ketiga orang tersebut._

_Kurapika akhirnya dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa mereka dan itu membuat Kurapika membelalak kaget. Tiga orang itu adalah orang yang selalu menghantui mimpi-mimpinya sebelum ini dan ia pun sadar bahwa ketiganya adalah pengunjung tokonya hari ini._

_Sesosok bocah berambut perak yang dikenal Kurapika sebagai Killua mengulurkan tangan padanya. Seakan ia memberikan isyarat agar Kurapika ikut dengan mereka. Kurapika tergerak untuk menjawab uluran itu sampai seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menepuk bahunya. Kuroro. Ya, laki-laki itu sudah ada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum dan menarik tubuh Kurapika untuk menjauh dari tiga orang yang meminta agar Kurapika tidak ikut dengan Kuroro. Tapi, Kurapika mengabaikan mereka dan perlahan berjalan mengikuti Kuroro yang menembus kegelapan._

_Setelahnya, Kurapika tidak tahu ada dimana. Yang jelas, ia dapat melihat sekelompok anak kecil berusia dua belas tahun yang berpakaian aneh sedang memanggil-manggil namanya._

"_Kurapika Kuruta! Ayo, kejar kami! Kau, 'kan, kucingnya sekarang!" Mereka menunjuk Kurapika dan berlari sambil tertawa girang._

_Kurapika memandang bingung. '"Kuruta"? Siapa itu? Apakah itu namaku?'_

_Setelahnya lagi-lagi Kurapika tidak tahu ia ada dimana. Di tangannya ada kayu-kayu-kayu bakar yang diikat satu dan dilihat dari sekelilingnya, sepertinya ia tengah berada di dalam hutan rimba._

"_GYAAA!" Pekikan nyaring membuat Kurapika spontan menoleh ke belakang dan berlari menuju arah datangnya suara. Sementara kaki Kurapika berlari, suara teriakan memilukan itu bersahutan terdengar._

_Selanjutnya yang Kurapika lihat hanyalah tumpukan mayat manusia berpakaian nyaris sama dengan bola mata yang telah hilang. Kurapika berjalan mundur sambil menutup mulutnya. Ini mengerikan. Pedang-pedang menancap di tubuh mereka dan darah berceceran dari luka mereka. Detik kemudian semua pemandangan yang ada di depannya berubah menjadi merah._

**XxX**

Kurapika membuka matanya perlahan. Senyuman Kuroro menjadi hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat _ocean_-nya terbuka.

"Kuroro…?"

"Hm? Ada apa Kurapika?"

Kurapika menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Membuat Kuroro harus meraih dagu Kurapika agar gadis tersebut memandangnya.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah," pinta Kuroro lembut.

Kurapika ingin mengatakan kepada Kuroro tentang mimpinya barusan. Tapi, ia sendiri masih dibayang-bayangi oleh kengerian mimpi itu.

Kurapika lalu membelalak tiba-tiba seolah teringat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah, iya. Kuroro, kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sini?"

Kuroro mengelus rambut pirang Kurapika. "Kau tidak ingat? Kau tertidur setelah kecapekan membereskan baju di kamarku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu tidur di kamarku mengingat status kita yang belum resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Jadi, aku menggotongmu ke kamarmu sendiri," jelas Kuroro. Tentu saja bohong.

Muka Kurapika memerah mendengar kata "suami-istri" dari Kuroro.

"O-oh. Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ah, aku ingin kau tidak pergi kemana pun saat aku tidak di rumah malam nanti dan sepertinya sampai besok pagi."

"Kau mau pergi lagi?"

"Ya, teman-temanku mengajakku berkumpul bersama."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, yang jelas aku tidak akan selingkuh. Jadi, tenanglah."

"EH!" Kurapika tidak bisa menahan lagi semburat merah yang semakin memerah saat Kuroro menggodanya seperti itu. Kuroro tertawa kecil melihat "kekasihnya" salah tingkah dan kemudian mengecup pelan rambut mataharinya.

Mata biru seperti lautan milik Kurapika terpejam. Ia meresapi kecupan yang diberikan Kuroro kepadanya. Rasanya lembut dan menenangkan.

**XxX**

"Hati-hati, Kuroro." Kurapika mewanti-wanti Kuroro dari pintu depan toko saat Kuroro mulai pamit untuk pergi. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu berbalik sebentar untuk mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

Kurapika lalu masuk ke dalam dan tetap membiarkan tokonya digantungi papan bertuliskan "_closed_". Kuroro mengingatkan agar ia meliburkan toko di malam hari terutama saat ia pergi. Sifat _over-protective_ yang Kurapika maklumi meski ia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa.

Gadis _blonde_ itu meregangkan tangannya dan berjalan mengambil sapu. Bersih-bersih pasti akan membuat kebosanannya hilang saat ia tidak bisa tidur lagi setelah kebanyakan tidur hari ini. Kurapika pun mulai menyapukan ruang istirahat hingga ujung sapunya bersentuhan dengan sebuah pintu kecil di dekat tangga. Gudang.

'Ah. Sepertinya aku harus memindahkan beberapa barang ke gudang.'

Kurapika menyimpan sapunya dan berjalan menuju meja ruang tv yang di atasnya ditumpuki oleh buku-buku bacaan Kuroro.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroro bisa membaca buku-buku tebal seperti itu." Kurapika tidak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya. Jika senggang, mereka memang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Biasanya Kurapika akan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menonton tv dan Kuroro memangku kepalanya sambil membaca buku. Diam dan nyaman.

Kurapika terkikik setiap mengingat bahwa wajahnya sering kejatuhan buku jika Kuroro tertidur saat masih memegang buku. Itu menggelikan.

Gadis bergaun pendek itu lalu membuka pintu gudang yang langsung disambut oleh debu-debu yang berterbangan keluar. Ia terbatuk sebentar tapi tetap melangkah masuk sambil membawa buku-buku Kuroro. Diletakkannya buku-buku itu di atas tumpukan buku-buku lain. Tapi, sebuah benda yang berada di sela-sela benda usang di sana membuat ia penasaran. Sebuah peti yang tidak terlalu besar berbentuk balok yang terbuat dari kayu. Karena penasaran Kurapika mencoba mengambil peti yang tersimpan di pojok itu dengan susah-payah hingga akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkannya. Gadis itu mengusap bagian atas peti yang berdebu tebal. Tapi, ia merengut saat tahu bahwa peti itu tidak bisa dibuka karena membutuhkan kunci.

Berpikir, Kurapika akhirnya memutuskan mencari kunci peti itu di kotak kunci yang terletak di ruang piano. Ruang yang biasanya dipakai Kuroro saat membunyikan _tuts_ ketika Kurapika merasa ingin mendengar suara dari permainan piano kekasihnya itu.

Saat melangkah masuk, Kurapika menemukan sebuah buku kecil di atas tutup piano.

Kurapika mengeja pelan-pelan huruf yang ada di buku. "_N-e-n_."

"_Nen_? Apa itu?" Kurapika mengerutkan dahi karena merasa aneh saat menyebutkan kata itu. Seakan ada suatu hal yang tidak boleh ia lupakan.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia teringat tujuannya mencari kunci dan mengantongi buku tersebut di saku gaunnya. Dengan cepat, Kurapika mengangkat kotak penyimpanan kunci dan kembali ke gudang.

**XxX**

"Haaah. Sial." Kurapika menggerutu.

Beberapa kunci telah ia coba namun belum ada yang berhasil membuka peti dan kini kunci yang belum dicobanya tinggal satu. Kurapika berharap kunci itulah yang dapat membuka peti tersebut. Benarlah dugaan Kurapika. Peti kayu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan isinya.

Satu set pakaian. Dalaman berwarna putih dengan rompi biru dan rok biru yang memiliki motif aneh di depannya berwarna jingga.

"Pakaian? Kenapa ada pakaian seperti ini di sini?"

Kurapika tersadar bahwa pakaian itu mirip dengan model pakaian yang dipakai orang-orang terbunuh di mimpinya.

"Kuruta. Itu nama keluarga, kan? Apa…aku Kuruta? Tapi, Kuroro tidak mengatakan apa pun soal itu."

Kurapika lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko buku yang letaknya di seberang dan mencari tahu apa arti "Kuruta" sebenarnya.

**XxX**

Kurapika menengok ke kiri dan kanan. Ini kali pertama ia membangkang larangan Kuroro untuk pergi keluar rumah sendirian. Tapi, hei! Letak toko buku dan rumahnya hanya berseberangan! Jadi, tidak masalah, bukan?

Dengan begitu Kurapika masuk ke dalam toko. Di sana ia disambut oleh seorang penjaga ramah yang mengenalinya sebagai pemilik toko bunga di seberang. Kurapika kemudian memilih rak buku dengan sabar sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah buku berjudulkan "Tragedi Pembantaian Kuruta". Kurapika segera membawa buku itu ke meja kasir dan beranjak pulang.

**XxX**

"…Klan Kuruta musnah dibunuh oleh Genei Ryodan." Kurapika berhenti membaca kalimat di buku yang baru dibelinya sesaat lalu.

'Genei Ryodan? Komplotan penjahat yang terkenal itu? Kenapa?'

Ia memutusan untuk melanjutkan bacaannya pada halaman selanjutnya. "Klan Kurua memang banyak diburu karena mereka adalah klan yang kaya dan memiliki bola mata khusus yang diincar orang banyak. Bola mata merah yang hanya muncul ketika mereka marah. Tapi, klan Kuruta sendiri adalah klan yang memiliki nen cukup kuat sehingga mereka tidak mudah dikalahkan. Akan tetapi, Genei Ryodan mampu melakukannya."

Kurapika menutup bukunya. "_Nen_."

"Ah!" Ia merogoh saku gaunnya dan membuka buku berjudul "_nen_" yang tadi ia ambil dari ruang piano.

"…_Nen_ terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis yaitu—"

"_Nen terbagi menjadi beberapa jenis, Kurapika. Kau termasuk tipe gugenka."_

"_Tapi, aku ingin menjadi tipe tokushitsu, Shisou!"_

Kurapika menyentuh kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia seperti melihat bayangan dua manusia di dekat sungai yang sedang berdebat. Satu di antaranya berperawakan seperti dirinya dan yang satu memiliki rambut hitam dengan pakaian karate berwarna putih.

Kurapika mencoba mengusik bayangan itu dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membaca kembali.

"_Gugenka_ adalah tipe yang dapat mengubah _nen_ menjadi benda nyata sesuai dengan yang diinginkan pengendalinya. Akan tetapi, tingkat kualitas dari benda yang dapat dihasilkan tentu saja berbeda-beda tergantung kemampuan pengguna itu sendiri."

_"Benda apa yang ingin kau buat dengan nen milikmu, Kurapika?"_

"_Rantai. Aku ingin nen-ku menyerupai rantai agar aku dapat mengikat Genei Ryodan dan menyeret mereka menuju akhir dari hidup mereka."_

"Ukh!" Kurapika melihat bayangan itu lagi dan hal tersebut membuat kepalanya terasa nyeri luar biasa.

Akhirnya gadis itu beranjak dan beralih ke dapur untuk menuangkan secangkir teh hangat agar pikirannya lebih rileks. Tidak ingin melanjutkan dulu untuk membaca, Kurapika teringat dengan peti berisi pakaian yang masih diletakkannya di gudang. Ia meminum tehnya dengan tergesa dan berjalan cepat menuju gudang.

Pakaian aneh itu ia bawa ke kamarnya. Pakaian yang sepertinya sudah disimpan cukup lama tapi masih tetap bersih seperti baru. Kurapika pun menduga-duga siapa pemilik pakaian itu.

"Siapa kira-kira yang memiliki pakaian seperti ini?"

Kurapika tiba-tiba membayangkan Kuroro memakai pakaian tersebut dan itu membuatnya tergelak tawa. "Hmpfh! Tidak mungkin punya Kuroro. Tapi, saat tadi siang ada pengunjung, Kuroro berpakaian seperti perempuan. Apa jangan-jangan dia memang punya hobi seperti itu, ya?"

Kurapika kembali berpikir. Tidak, tidak mungkin Kuroro akan memakai pakaian seperti itu sebagai hobi semata. Jika dikaitkan dengan mimpinya, maka Kurapika merasa justru ialah yang memiliki pakaian tersebut. Karena itu, ia menanggalkan gaunnya dan mencoba mengenakan pakaian tersebut.

Kurapika lalu memutar tubuhnya yang telah mengenakan pakaian aneh itu di depan cermin hingga membuat anting prisma yang ada di telinganya ikut bergerak menimbulkan bunyi.

'Aku merasa aneh memakai pakaian ini. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku merasa rindu memakainya.'

Kurapika memandangi refleksi dirinya yang terpantul di cermin. Tapi, mata _ocean_-nya menangkap seekor laba-laba kecil yang sedang menggerayangi dinding kamarnya. Sekelebat itu pula kondisi Kurpaika tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Matanya menjadi merah. Tapi, pandangannya kosong seperti orang yang terkena guna-guna dan tangannya tiba-tiba terjulur ke depan. Perlahan, untaian rantai muncul dan mengikat tangannya dari pergelangan hingga ujung kuku. Rantai yang terjuntai ke bawah dengan ujung lancip lalu bergerak sendiri dan menerkam laba-laba tersebut.

"Genei Ryodan." Kurapika bergumam tak sadarkan diri. "Genei Ryodan harus kubunuh."

Kurapika lalu melangkah keluar rumah sendirian. Matanya masih tetap kosong dan ia pun berjalan di bawah gelapnya malam entah kemana.

**XxX**

Killua, Gon, dan Leorio duduk di sofa sebuah restoran. Hari ini menjadi hari yang mereka sangat aneh bagi mereka setelah kunjungan ke toko bunga tadi siang. Ada banyak kejanggalan yang tersisa di pikiran mereka.

"Aku tidak pernah menduga bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip Kurapika."  
Gon menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan sofa.

Killua menopang dagunya. "Ya, aku juga, Gon. Seperti keajaiban. Aneh sekali," timpalnya sambil menggigit sedotan jus.

Leorio memakan _burger_-nya. "Seandainya saja gadis yang tadi siang kita temui memang Kurapika."

"Itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin." Killua membantah. "Jika itu Kurapika seharusnya dia mengenali kita!"

"Tapi." Gon merundukkan kepalanya dengan sirat mata sedih. "Aku juga berharap jika itu Kurapika."

**XxX**

Kurapika berjalan lurus menembus ramainya pertokoan di perbatasan kota Rikura, malam hari. Ia terus berjalan di tengah ketidaksadarannya. Matanya yang merah tertutup poninya sehingga orang-orang tidak dapat melihat ekspresi menakutkan yang Kurapika tunjukkan.

Tapi, sesaat kemudian, mata Kurapika seketika kembali berubah warna menjadi sebiru lautan. Kesadarannya pun kembali, begitu pula hilangnya rantai yang semulai mengikat tangannya.

"Eh?" Ia melihat sekelilingnya dengan heran. "Kenapa aku ada di sini? Dan, dan kenapa aku bisa pergi ke tempat seramai ini dengan pakaian konyol beginiii! Aku harus segera kembali!"

"Tapi, ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di sini sendirian di malam hari."

Kurapika kenal wilayah dimana ia menginjakkan kaki. Ia pernah berkeliling melewati wilayah ini dengan Killua ketika ia tersesat. Kurapika kemudian berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian. Akhirnya, Kurapika mengurungkan niatannya untuk pulang. Ia ingin lebih mengetahui seluk-beluk kotanya tinggal.

Maka, Kurapika terus berjalan lurus. Melewati wilayah perbatasan dan sampailah ia di kota lain. Yorkshin. Wilayah yang belum dikenalnya tapi ia dapat mengetahui jalan pulang dengan baik dengan mengingat rute ia berjalan.

Kurapika pun melewati gang, jalanan sepi, dan kemudian berdiri di dekat sebuah bangunan ramai yang dipadati mobil hitam. Kurapika memperhatikan tingginya gedung dan entah kenapa ia kembali merasakan nyeri di kepalanya.

"Ini…tempat pelelangan berlangsung." Kurapika berkata tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah gedung lelang. Ia belum pernah memasukinya sekali pun.

Kurapika lalu berjalan memutar arah dan masuk ke sebuah taman umum yang lengang. Tapi, langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat ia melihat dua orang pria menghadang sesosok tubuh kerdil berambut coklat panjang yang ditutupi topi.

Pria-pria itu terlihat mendesak sosok di depan mereka untuk memberikan mereka uang. Melihat sosok berambut coklat yang semakin terjepit ke dinding kolam, Kurapika merasa ia tidak bisa tinggal diam. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk dijadikan senjata dan pandangannya terarah pada sebuah batu. Diambilnya batu sebesar kepalan tangan itu dan ia lemparkan hingga mengenai salah-satu dari dua pria tersebut.

"Jangan berani merampas harta anak kecil, pengecut!" Kurapika berteriak, membuat dua pria itu melihatnya dengan murka sementara korban yang ditolongnya nyaris tak berkutik dengan mata terbelalak saat tahu siapa yang telah menolongnya.

'Kurapika?' Sosok itu tak percaya dengan penglihatannya.

"Kejar aku, penjahat jelek!" Kurapika menjulurkan lidah dan berlari, diikuti dengan pria-pria penjahat yang mengejarnya. Sosok bertubuh pendek berambut coklat yang ditolong Kurapika mencoba untuk ikut mengejar tapi kehilangan jejak saat sebuah mobil tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya.

"KURAPIKAAA!" Sosok itu berseru.

**XxX**

Kurapika semakin kelelahan saat ia sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dari kejaran penjahat yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Ia memegang perutnya yang mulai keroncongan karena lapar.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku lapar dan tidak membawa uang. Selain itu." Kurapika melihat bangunan di sekitarnya. "Pada akhirnya aku tersesat karena berlari tidak tentu arah."

Kurapika lalu duduk di atas sebuah bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit dan tersenyum. "Ternyata pemandangan malam dari sini indah. Bintang bertaburan, bulan, sorotan lampu gedung dan sorotan lampu kendaraan yang cantik."

**KRUYUUUK…**

"Tapi, aku lapar."

"Haha!" Tawa kecil terdengar. "Apa kau sedang kelaparan, eh?"

Kurapika meluruskan kepalanya ke depan dan melihat seorang laki-laki tampan berjas hijau tua yang sedang mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

"Ikutlah denganku. Akan kutraktir kau makan di restoran dekat sini."

Kurapika memperhatikan siluet laki-laki di depannya dengan seksama. Mata sipit, kulit putih, tubuh tinggi dan rambut merah sepundak yang disisir rapi. Memang elegan dan tampan. Tapi…

"Tidak!" Tolak Kurapika tegas. "Kau mencurigakan! Kau menawariku makan padahal kita belum saling kenal! Aku tidak mau jadi korban penjualan manusia atau sejenisnya karena sembarangan mengikuti orang!"

"Keras kepala dan sifat kerasmu masih sama, rupanya."

"Kau bicara apa?" Selidik Kurapika saat mendengar pria tampan di depannya bergurau sendirian.

"Tidak ada." Ia tersenyum. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar bahwa kau tersesat dan tidak punya uang."

Muka Kurapika memerah karena malu. 'Sial! Dia dengar!'

"Baiklah! Tapi, kalau kau berniat berbuat jahat padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu!"

"Baik, baik." Pria itu tertawa dan berjalan menuju mobil di dekat mereka. Ia pun membukakan pintu untuk Kurapika dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam. "Silahkan, Nona."

**XxX**

Pria berambut merah dengan mata sipit itu terus memandangi Kurapika yang memakan tiga piring _steak_ sapi dengan lahap. Entah bagaimana, ia sangat sulit untuk mengulum senyum. Sosok yang kini duduk di depannya bukanlah orang asing untuknya, meski menurut yang bersangkutan mereka belum saling kenal. Tapi, ia memang sudah kenal dengan gadis cantik di depannya, sudah sangat lama malah. Mereka terlibat dalam satu arena kompetisi yang sama ketika ujian _hunter_ berlangsung beberapa tahun silam dan bahkan memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dalam meringkus Genei Ryodan meski pada akhirnya terjadi hal di luar perkiraan dan membuat ia tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan. Tapi, toh, pria itu tetap tidak jera menaruh ketertarikan pada sosok di depannya. Kurapika. Meski kini sosok itu kehilangan ingatannya dan menjadi orang yang sama-sekali berbeda.

Kurapika yang ini sudah pasti tidak mengenal kata dendam, tidak mengenal tujuan hidupnya selama ini, dan juga tidak tahu sehebat apa kemampuannya dalam bertarung menggunakan rantai. Kurapika yang ini hanyalah gadis biasa yang suka menggertak meski ia tidak kuat. Kurapika yang hanya manusia biasa. Bukan _blacklist_ _hunter_, bukan Kuruta, dan bukan pembalas dendam.

Sadar dipandangi Kurapika buka mulut. "Kenapa memandangiku? Jangan membuat napsu makanku hilang!"

"Aku hanya ingin memulai sesi perkenalan kita, Nona."

Kurapika hampir saja tersedak kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menelan potongan daging di mulutnya. Ia merasa seperti sedang dilamar saat mendengar kata "sesi perkenalan"!

"Aku Kurapika. Kau?"

'Jadi namanya tetap "Kurapika"? Apa tujuan Danchou sebenarnya?'

"Aku…Hisoka. Aku lajang."

Kurapika mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Memang siapa yang peduli kau lajang atau tidak?"

"Kau."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu lanjutkanlah makanmu. Kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat setelah ini."

Kurapika terkesiap. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan memandang kesal pada Hisoka. "Kau berniat menculikku?"

"Tidak, tidak."

Kurapika masih menyipitkan matanya.

"Hanya saja, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat yang mungkin kau kenali."

Kurapika terkejut dan memandangi Hisoka.

"Tempat yang mungkin kukenali? Maksudmu?"

**XxX**

"Ini dimana?" Kurapika menelan ludah melihat begitu banyak orang yang berkerumun di gedung besar tersebut. Kalau ramai begini, ia memang tidak mungkin diculik, sih. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan perkataan "tempat yang dikenalinya"?

"Ini bandara. Kita akan terbang ke sebuah kota. Tapi, tenang saja. Aku janji tidak akan menculikmu, kok, Kurapika."

Kurapika melirik Hisoka dengan rasa takut. Ia benci mengakui ini, tapi seringai yang sedang diperlihatkan Hisoka kepadanya membuat ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneguk ludah. Seram!

"Ayo, kita pergi, Kurapika." Hisoka menarik tangan Kurapika untuk segera menaiki balon udara yang sudah siap lepas landas.

Kurapika ragu pada awalnya. Tapi, di sisi lain ia merasa Hisoka memang tidak akan macam-macam. Perasaan yang aneh!

**XxX**

Kurapika berjalan di jalanan Rikura sambil menyentuh kepalanya. Fajar mulai menyingsing menandai pagi. Ia berharap Kuroro belum pulang dan mendapatinya tidak ada di rumah semalaman. Apalagi jika Kuroro sampai tahu bahwa ia pergi ke kota lain dengan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya!

Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang sekarang membuat Kurapika gelisah bukan main. Entah bagaimana kepalanya terasa nyeri sejak tadi. Sejak Hisoka membawanya ke sebuah kota dimana bayangan-bayangan samar bermunculan di kepalanya. Hisoka menjelaskan bahwa tempat yang didatangi mereka adalah tempat berlangsungnya ujian _hunter_ beberapa tahun silam di mobil selama perjalanan menuju Rikura tadi dan Kurapika merasa kepalanya berdenging saat ia mendengar kata "ujian _hunter_" meluncur dari mulut Hisoka. Jantungnya pun mulai berdegup kencang dan keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa Hisoka membawanya ke sana? Kenapa Hisoka hanya mengatakan "aku hanya ingin membawamu ke tempat itu" saat ditanyai alasannya? Siapa Hisoka sebenarnya?

Kurapika kemudian teringat perkataan mengenai tempat yang mungkin dikenalnya. Apa sebelum hilang ingatan Kurapika pernah mengenal Hisoka? Tapi, bukankah Kuroro tidak seharusnya merahasiakan itu jika ia memang kenalan Hisoka semasa dulu?

Kurapika melihat ke belakang dimana beberapa saat lalu ia turun dari mobil Hisoka. Ia memang sudah mengatakan sebelumnya agar Hisoka mengantarnya sampai perbatasan saja. Ia tidak ingin Hisoka bertemu Kuroro, bisa-bisa disangka selingkuh dia! Tapi, jika Kuroro dan Hisoka saling kenal, tentu akan beda lagi ceritanya. Ah, Kurapika bingung. Sebenarnya, bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum kehilangan ingatan?

Semua pertanyaan ini satu per satu memenuhi pikiran Kurapika dan membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

**XxX**

**KRIEEET~**

Kurapika membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyibakkan tirai jendela. Ia terbelalak ketika mendapati punggung seseorang yang dikenalnya dari belakang sofa.

"Kuro—"

"—Bukankah aku sudah memperingatkan agar kau tidak keluar rumah?"

Kurapika mematung. Nada dingin ini adalah pertanda bahwa Kuroro berada dalam kondisi kesal. Ia memang salah karena melanggar, tapi, ia sendiri tidak bisa menyalahkan dirinya yang secara tidak sadar tadi malam pergi keluar rumah.

"Maaf."

Kuroro mendesah panjang. "Baiklah. Untuk kali ini kumaafkan. Jangan ulangi lagi."

Kuroro beranjak dari sofa, berbalik dan hendak menghampiri Kurapika. Tapi, niatannya urung ketika melihat baju yang Kurapika pakai.

"K-kurapika?" Nada suara Kuroro jadi terdengar sedikit panik. "Penampilanmu?"

"A-aaah, ini? Aku menemukan peti berisi pakaian ini di gudang saat membereskan bajumu dan aku mencoba untuk memakainya."

Kuroro yang kali ini dibuat mematung. Ia menatap mata Kurapika lurus. Mencari setitik kebohongan di mata Kurapika. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan kebohongan apa pun. Itu berarti Kurapika memang tidak sengaja memakai pakaian itu. Pakaian Kuruta-nya.

"Kalau begitu aku mau istirahat. Tolong buatkan aku sup nanti."

"Baik."

Kuroro berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri dengan geram sambil meremas sebuah buku yang ada di tangannya. Buku berjudul "Tragedi Pembantaian Kuruta".

'Apakah saat kebenaran itu terungkap akan segera tiba?' Kuroro melangkahkan kaki dengan banyak hal yang ia pikirkan di otaknya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Danchou Genei Ryodan, mata Kurapika berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiba-tiba. Kesadaran gadis itu perlahan menghilang seiring matanya yang kembali menyiratkan kekosongan tapi dipenuhi dendam. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan mengarah pada sosok Kuroro secara perlahan. Saat itu pula, rantai-rantai muncul dan mengikat tangan Kurapika. Sementara ujungnya yang berbentuk lancip mencuat dan mengarah pada Kuroro.

'Genei Ryodan…harus mati!'

**XxX**

Di sebuah kamar hotel, seorang manusia kerdil sedang berdiri. Ia menghadap arah kaca jendela yang memamerkan pemandangan Yorkshin di pagi buta sementara tangannya menyemat sebuah ponsel.

"Halo? Gon! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisakah kita bertemu? Ini…soal Kurapika!"

* * *

**(To Be Continued)**

**.  
**

**-REVIEW?-**


End file.
